Nevermind
by Call me Luen
Summary: Rambut coklat basah pertama dalam dominasinya. HunHan Story. Mature scene.


Disclaimer: God and their self

Warning: Mature and Sexual content, Yaoi, BL

Rating: M!

* * *

><p><strong>Nevermind<strong>

**by Luen**

* * *

><p>Rambut coklat madu itu berantakan, membingkai wajah boneka Luhan yang sudah memerah, basah dan menggoda diantara putih bantal dibawahnya. Beberapa kali terdorong ke belakang setiap ia menanam lebih dalam dan lebih keras di bawah sana.<p>

Mata yang bisa berkerlip indah itu kini menatapnya sayu, tertutup kabut gairah. Bibir terpahatnya yang seringkali melengkungkan senyum indah itu juga basah, bengkak, dan sedikit terbuka. Lebih indah dari yang ia kira. Saliva mengalir darisana, begitupun desahan beragam yang terus mengalun.

Sehun berkeringat, ia melenguh beberapa kali. Menahan hasratnya yang sudah di ujung. Ia masih ingin, dan harus sampai dengan maksimal. Ia mendorong dengan semakin keras dan dalam di tiap hentakannya. Menubruk semua sisi hingga yang terdalam di bukaan Luhan.

"Ahnn.. –AHH! Sehunnn!"

Luhan menarik lehernya mendekat, meminta ciuman basah. Tetapi Sehun akan memberi lebih. Penetrasi atas bawah misalnya. Dengan sudut bibir tertarik, ia menyambut bibir Luhan. Mengulum sedalam dan sekuat mungkin sebelum menelusupkan lidahnya, menelusuri dengan perlahan susunan gigi hingga kontur mulut terdalam Luhan. Menari denngan semua cara bersama lidah Luhan yang terbuai.

Saliva semakin banjir mengalir dari dagu keduanya. Gesekan di gigi, bunyi becek dalam hantaman, serta desah tertahan menjadi lagu dalam kamar itu. Luhan memeluk erat, seakan semuanya masih belum cukup dekat dan terjamah. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman dalam itu. Sebelah tangannya perlahan turun, menyentuh mengambang sisi tubuh Luhan yang bergetar nikmat.

Hingga sampai di kejantanan Luhan. Sudah tegak dan sangat basah oleh precum. Beberapa kali terbentur perut Sehun hingga membuat pola basah di sana. Sehun menyentuhnya pelan sebelum kemudian mengocoknya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat.

Dahi Luhan berkerut semakin dalam dan bahkan mengejang setiap Sehun menubruk prostatnya keras dan tanpa ampun. Semua semakin kasar. Hingga ciuman terlepas, terlalu sibuk meraup nafas. Tatapan sayu keduanya berbenturan. Keduanya semakin dekat.

Sehun melenguh tertahan ketika akhirnya.. ia terbangun.

Nafasnya tertahan dan berhembus cepat ketika sadar. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya horror. Mengerang kesal sebelum bangkit terduduk. Ia sepenuhnya lembab oleh keringat dan lainnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mimpi basah dengan objek yang sama.

Sialnya, objek itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, yang belum pernah benar-benar disentuhnya.

…

"Kau mau pergi? Dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan mengalun pelan. Ekspresinya masih biasa. Matanya masih berkerlip menatap Sehun dan Ji Hyeon bergantian. Tangan Sehun gatal ingin lepas dari genggaman Ji Hyeon. Ia takut Luhan salah paham dan merespon di luar perkiraan.

"Ya Luhan-oppa. Sehun oppa berjanji menemaniku membeli buku hari ini. Boleh kan?" Ji Hyeon menatap Luhan penuh harapan, membawa tangan Sehun dalam genggaman tangannya untuk memohon di depan dadanya.

Luhan melirik tangan itu dengan alis terangkat, namun senyum cerah terukir tak sampai 3 detik setelahnya. "Tak masalah. Sehun sering mengantarku membeli buku sebelumnya. Ia tahu banyak toko buku yang lengkap. Kau pasti akan puas bersama Sehun."

Sehun kaku seketika. Puas katanya? Luhan benar-benar tipe kekasih yang di luar perkiraan Sehun. Ia selalu manja dan membatasi Sehun untuk tak jauh darinya tetapi mengijinkannya untuk berjalan bersama gadis lain. Ia tak sedang mabuk kan?

Ini sudah diluar dugaan.

Mungkin selama ini Sehun salah menilai kekasihnya itu. Luhan yang selalu berwajah polos itu ternyata sangat dewasa atau kelewat acuh sehingga membiarkan kekasihnya yang jelas laku dan populer sebagai objek mimpi malam di kalangan mahasiswa berjalan dengan wanita cantik menggoda macam Ji Hyeon. Sehun berharap pilihan pertama.

"Tapi, -bukannya kau juga akan membeli buku hari ini Lu?" Sehun bertanya cepat, mencari celah untuk bisa menolak Ji Hyeon. Ia benar-benar tak ingin tertarik menjauh-secara harfiah.

"Eh?! Benarkah oppa?" Ji Hyeon menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. Mungkin kecewa. Ia berharap mendapatkan Sehun sepenuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tetapi aku bisa pergi sendiri, aku 22, ingat?" Ia terlihat sangat tulus di mata Sehun, membuat yang lebih muda merasakan gumpalan di tenggorokannya. Ia terdiam, tercekat dengan jawaban Luhan. Luhan tak pernah pergi membeli buku sendiri sejak mereka bersama. Ia tak berencana membuat pertama kalinya hanya karena gadis semester satu tak tahu diri yang Sehun kenal dari kecelakaan sial kan?!

"Hmm.. " Ji Hyeon untuk sesaat hanya bergumam dan menatap sepatunya. Ia berpikir dan Sehun tak menyukai apapun yang dipikirkannya.

Luhan melirik pergelangan tangannya, melihat jam. Mungkin basa-basi karena hanya melirik sekilas. "Aku harus pergi.. well, sampai jumpa besok Sehunnie, Ji Hyeon-ssi."

Adalah kalimat Luhan terakhir yang Sehun dengar sepanjang hari itu.

…

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kekasih rusanya pagi ini. Tak mendapat pesan apapun dari Luhan hingga akhir hari sebelumnya membuat tidur Sehun tak nyenyak. Bahkan setelah ia berinisiatif memulai lebih dulu, mengirimi pesan tentang bukunya. Yeah, topik buruk.

Ia tak mengetuk dan langsung masuk karena ia memang memiliki kunci apartemen Luhan. Ia pernah tinggal di sana ketika semester pertama. Ibunya terlalu khawatir hingga menitipkannya pada Luhan. Ia bersyukur saat-saat itu sekarang dan berharap dapat melakukannya lagi.

Apartemen Luhan seperti biasa tidak rapi tapi juga tak termasuk berantakan. Semakin ke dalam ia mendapati dapur cukup butuh perhatian. Kotak makanan pesanan memenuhi tempat sampah. Sehun mengambil mug putih bertuliskan 'I hate mugs with funny slogans on' yang lucunya ditulis dengan font lucu macam Curlz MT.

Ia membuat kopi latte sebelum membangunkan Luhan. Meski Luhan bertampang imut, ia adalah orang yang terus mengatakan dirinya pria sejati. Lelaki tampan dia bilang. Apanya, huh.. sekarang saja sudah jadi uke.

Ahh.. iya. Sehun berhenti mengaduk kopinya. Ia dan Luhan kan belum pernah melakukan seks. Ia menginginkannya-tentu saja. Tetapi ia juga tak sepersistent itu untuk meminta pada Luhan. Hubungan mereka juga baru dua bulanan. Ia hanya berpikir Luhan juga akan menunjukkan tanda kalau menginginkan. Tapi Luhan cukup pasif.

Seperti dugaannya, Luhan masih tenggelam dalam selimut ketika ia masuk kamar. Rambut coklat madunya menyembul berantakan. Beberapa bacaan, mulai dari buku kuliah, komik hingga majalah dewasa menumpuk memenuhi nakas. Sehun menyingkirkannya ke meja belajar hingga bisa menaruh mug di sana.

"Luhann.. bangun bambi. Kau ada kelas siang ini kan?!"

Sehun berdiri di samping tempat tidur, cukup dekat hingga selimut hitam bermotif abstrak Luhan yang terjatuh sebagian sudah terinjak olehnya. Ia mengawasi dengan senyum tipis ketika geliatan pelan muncul sebelum kepala Luhan keluar dari selimut.

"Sehunnie.. " Luhan menatapnya sayu, dengan setitik air di ujung mata yang membuatnya semakin berkerlip di timpa cahaya. Rambutnya sepenuhnya acak-acakan dengan alami. Mukanya kusut dan sedikit berminyak tetapi jelas membuat Sehun menelan ludah.

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Meminta sebuah sapaan selamat pagi. Sehun afirmatif juga. Ia bertumpu lutut di ranjang dan memeluk Luhan. Memberi kecupan singkat sebelum berkomentar. "Gigimu penuh mentega sayang.. " menolak memberikan ciuman dalam dengan tak langsung.

Luhan cemberut dengan lucu-seperti biasa. Ia menarik Sehun lebih kuat hingga Sehun berguling jatuh di ranjang sepenuhnya. Berbaring di samping Luhan dengan lengan protektif melingkari pinggangnya. Hangat menerpa leher bahunya ketika rambut coklat madu memenuhi pandangannya.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sehun seringkali berharap lebih. Ia ingin mencoba namun terlalu takut tak diterima. Bukan. Ia takut dengan kecanggungan setelah ia ditolak. Ini sepenuhnya aneh bagi Sehun karena ia 4 tahun lebih muda dari Luhan. Seharusnya ia tak banyak berpikir untuk hal seperti ini.

Luhan pasti mengerti dan menginginkannya juga, ia 22 tahun yang membaca majalah dewasa. Luhan bahkan bisa dipaksa jika perlu. Sehun cukup memahami BDSM di usianya sekarang jadi tak masalah untuk memaksa. Hha!

"Sehunn.. "

Sehun membalas dengan gumaman tak berarti. Nafas Luhan benar-benar menggelitiknya. Ia khawatir ini jadi tak terkendali pada akhirnya. Siapa tahu ia kena _morning erection_ kan?

"Apa kemarin kalian mendapatkan bukunya?"

Sehun mengerling, kata 'kalian' untuk dirinya dan Ji Hyeon dari Luhan tak begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi Luhan namun Luhan masih tenggelam di perpotongan bahu lehernya. Hidung mungilnya meninggalkan jejak panas setiap bergerak di sana. Sehun menyamankan diri. "Tidak.. "

Luhan mengangkat pandangannya. Mendongak pada Sehun. "Benarkah?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut tak senang mendengar Luhan merespon dengan wajah sedih tak kentara. Ia terlihat kecewa karena Ji Hyeon tak mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

"Yeahh, kau kecewa karena ia tak mendapatkan yang ia inginkan?" Sehun menyuarakan kurositasnya dengan nada bosan dan tatapan jengah yang tak ditangkap Luhan yang kini menatap leher bahunya.

"Hmm.. tentu saja."

Jawaban pelan santai Luhan menuai delikan tajam Sehun. Ia mendorong bahu Luhan, membuat jarak. Sehingga ia sepenuhnya bisa menatap Luhan yang melemparinya tatapan heran tidak senang. Tangan Luhan masih di pinggangnya, tak memeluknya.

"Ia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan," Sehun menatap kaku sama kakunya dengan rahangnya. "-karena yang ia inginkan adalah bersamaku." Lanjutnya pelan.

Luhan menghadiahinya dengan tatapan datar. Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Apa Luhan masih tak mengerti?!

"Aku tahu.. kenapa kau harus memperjelasnya. Harusnya kau diam saja hingga aku bisa terus berasumsi kalau kau hanya tak menyadari hal itu hingga mau-mau saja menemani jalang itu keliling kota." Luhan mengatakannnya dengan nada datar yang menusuk. Tatapannya yang datar menjadi sangat baru di wajah bonekanya.

"Bahkan tidak mendapatkan bukunya, kalian mau pergi mencari lagi hari ini?" taya Luhan sarkastik tanpa menunggu taggapan Sehun.

Sehun membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menutupnya lagi. Ia tertegun. Sangat. Pola pikir mereka berseberangan dan ini menyakitkan ketika akhirnya berbenturan dari arah yang sama.

"Luhann.. kenapa kau tak melarangku kalau kau keberatan?" Sehun bertanya pelan antara heran dan sedih, ia menyusuri sisi wajah Luhan hati-hati dengan sebelah tangannya. Betapa dingin wajah yang Luhan tunjukkan sekarang sangat menyiksanya.

Luhan membuang muka dengan berbaring telentang. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Menarik selimut hingga dada, Luhan berwajah sedih sekarang. Sehun menarik nafas dalam, mencoba meredakan tekanan menyiksa di dadanya.

"Kukira kau akan tahu kalau aku keberatan dengan sendirinya. Tetapi kau membiarkannya menggenggam tanganmu. Baekhyun bilang aku harus lebih toleran pada hubunganmu dengan teman-temanmu."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Ini lucu, karena aku menunggumu. Bukannya selalu begitu. Aku menunggumu menarikku menjauh darinya. Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan. Kau yang menarikku untuk berjalan kan?" ia meraih bahu Luhan, menariknya mendekat. Menghirup aroma rambut coklat madu Luhan yang menggelitik hidungnya.

"Kau sering mengeluh setiap aku menarikmu ke manapun." Jawab Luhan cepat. Mulai menyamankan diri.

"Hmm.. apa aku pernah menolak?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Lain kali bersikaplah yang tegas Sehunnie.. kau tidak menolak tapi terus mengeluh.. dasar!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Akan kupertimbangakan."

"Apa aku yang bersalah di sini?" Luhan kembali bertanya, menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tidak sepenuhnya, ini salahku juga karena membiarkan Ji Hyeon memegang tanganku. Ada yang ingin kuketahui saat membiarkannya."

Luhan melempar tatapan bosan dan melepaskan diri dari Sehun. "Apa? Betapa halus kulit tangan wanita?" Ia terduduk dan merenggangkan tubuh sambil menguap kecil. Caranya menguap sangat imut di mata Sehun. "Kau membuatkanku kopi?"

Sehun melirik mug sekilas sebelum membalas. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Dan ya tapi mungkin sudah dingin sekarang.. "

"Ini hangat.. " Luhan meminum kopinya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya mengusap layar ponsel. "Oh, kau mengirimiku pesan? Kukira kalian bermalam bersama hingga kau tak sempat memikirkan kekasihmu di sini." Luhan terkekeh pelan, tak serius dengan ucapannya.

Sehun bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Sama sekali tak tertawa. "Itu dia.. "

Luhan, masih dengan mulut mencumbu bibir mug menoleh. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas tanpa melihat disusul mugnya. "Apa?"

"Itu dia.. alasannya aku membiarkan Ji Hyeon memegang tanganku kemarin. Kau tahu kan?"

Alis Luhan terangkat. Ia masih tak menangkap alasannya tetapi jelas memahami… "Kau ingin aku tahu jadi katakan saja. Tak perlu bertanya untuk memancing. Masih terlalu pagi untukku makan umpan Sehunnie. Aku ingin makan pancake berlumur sirup sebagai sarapan."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Meski dahinya berkerut bingung, Luhan tetap menyambut tangan itu, membiarkan dirinya ditarik hingga berakhir di pangkuan Sehun. Lengan Sehun sepenuhnya melingkari pinggangnya. Menghilangkan jarak. "Apa ka-"

"Aku ingin tahu.. " ujung hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Setiap nafas dari ucapan Sehun menerpanya frontal. "-apa kau membiarakan orang lain menyentuhku dengan intim sebelum kau benar-benar memilikiku?" kecupan ringan mendarat di sekitar bibir beraroma kopi Luhan. Menggesek bibir mereka secara mengambang tanpa benar-benar menempelkannya.

Luhan menatap lebar, bibirnya bercelah kecil. "Kalian hanya berpegangan tangan.. –kan? Tanyanya ragu, lebih ke meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Itu yang kau lihat.. bagaimana dengan sisa setengah hari yang tak kau lihat?" Sehun kembali melempar pertanyaan menjerumuskan, matanya berkilat senang.

Luhan menyipit, "kau tidak mungkin melakukannya kan? Kau masih 18."

Sehun berhenti seketika. Ia menatap Luhan tak percaya. Sepenuhnya terperangah. "Tunggu.. kau tidak mungkin berpikir kalau aku belum pernah melakukannya kan?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Ah, eh.. kau.. –pernah melakukannya?" dahinya berkerut dalam dan tatapannya menuduh frontal. Namun pertanyaannya mengalun kaku.

"Jadi kau kira aku belum pernah? Aku mencari referensi untuk melakukannya denganmu sejak hari pertama kita pacaran. Ternyata kau bahakan tak berniat melakukannya denganku?" Sehun lemas seketika. Ini tidak masuk akal. 18 itu usia yang legal kan?! Apa yang dipikirkan kekasih bambinya ini?!

"Bukan tak berniat, hanya saja rentang waktunya berbeda Sehunnie.. aku takut ini yang pertama bagimu jadi kukira pertama sebaiknya di usia 20?" Luhan berkata dengan senyum kaku dan mengedikkan bahunya sebagai penutup.

Sehun bersandar lemas. Menatap Luhan putus asa. "Kau bilang 20?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Sehunnie.. " luhan merengek, memahami kegalauan kekasihnya. Ia memeluk leher Sehun dan mencium setiap sisi wajahnya. Kecupan ringan yang minta perhatian. Itu berhasil karena kini Sehun menatapnya. Mereka saling menukar nafas karena dekatnya jarak yang Luhan rajut.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau begitu menginginkannya? Menunggu 20 tidak akan lebih lama dari kedengarannya, kau tahu." Goda Luhan, senyum nakal terukir sebelum jarak semakin lenyap dengan dahi mereka kini menempel begitupun hidung keduanya.

Sehun menahan senyumnya dengan menggigit bibir dalamnya. Berusaha tetap berwajah datar. akhirnya Luhan menawarkan. Apa ini karena semalam ia tak sempat mimpi basah?! Hha!

"Apa kau keberatan aku memakai Ji Hyeon hingga aku 20 untukmu?"

Luhan menyipitkan mata, mengancam dengan tidak senang. "Apa Ji Hyeon keberatan dikejar psikopat?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Mengecup pelan bibir Luhan. Kenyal dan kasar di beberapa bagian, menjadikannya istimewa. Ia merengkuh Luhan sepenuhnya, menekan tengkuk dan kepala coklat madunya. Membawa Luhan menyambutnya.

Bibir mereka menempel intim, masih cukup rapi dan kering. Sehun memagut bibir Luhan, membawanya dalam kuluman dalam yang basah. Melumat setiap bagian dari bibir terpahat itu.

"Mmmhhh, ngghmhh.. "

Luhan mendesah tertahan, sebisa mungkin tetap bernafas di setiap kesempatan. Bibirnya terbuka kecil dalam ciuman basah. Ia balas mengulum dan terkadang hanya mengecup kecil. Nafasnya mulai berat, panas serasa terbakar. Membentur wajah Sehun yang nyaris tanpa jarak dengannya.

Tangannya memeluk sekitar leher Sehun posesif. Mencengkeram sebagian rambut coklat terang Sehun. Mengacaknya tanpa sadar. Kepalanya yang menunduk miring ke kanan dan kiri, bibir meraup dan diraup dalam ciuman basah dengan saliva menetes tanpa henti.

Sehun mulai mendorong lidahnya. Mulut Luhan yang banjir dan terbuka menerimanya dengan sukarela. Ia memeluk semakin erat. Lidah menelusup, dan menelusuri barisan gigi putih Luhan. Rasa kopi latte Luhan beralih ke mulut Sehun.

Luhan semakin mendesah dalam celah ciuman mereka. Ia duduk semakin menempel pada perut Sehun. Kaki Sehun yang menjadi alas duduknya terangkat sedikit, terlipat tumpul namun benar-benar membuat Luhan menekan Sehun sepenuhnya. Kakinya sudah terbuka lebar, terlipat dengan ujung lutut membentur kepala tempat tidur.

Terpisah tanpa jarak, ciuman terlepas dengan benang saliva jernih yang jatuh di dagu Luhan. Sehun mengikutinya. Dengan kecupan basah, ke dagu basah. Menjilat, menyesap dan menggigit kecil .

Rahang selanjutnya. Mengikuti garisnya hingga ke daun telinga. Sesekali berusaha meninggalkan ruam merah di lapisan kulit tipisnya. Menghembuskan nafas terbakar sebelum melumat daun telinga yang sudah memerah. Luhan menghadiahi dengan lenguhan keras, tangan-tangan yang bergetar pelan mencoba melepas kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu.. "

Sehun mengucapkannya tepat di telinganya yang sudah basah. Menuai desahan keras dari sensasi geli menggelitik yang membakar. Mereka bertemu lagi dalam tatapan, bertukar frase dalam keheningan. Sehun menyeringai, beralih mengecup rahangnya, menghisap dan mengulumnya, melukis lebih banyak dengan salivanya. Turun ke leher jenjangnya.

Tangan Luhan menarik kemeja Sehun. Melupakan kancing dan berusaha merobeknya. Sementara tangan Sehun perlahan membelai punggung Luhan yang masih terlapisi fabrik kaos, mengikuti lengkungan alami tulang belakang yang mengejar kenikmatan. Turun ke pinggang ramping dengan mengambang.

Hisapan lain di perpotongan lehernya, menanam lebih banyak ruam kemerahan yang kontras di kulit putih berpeluhnya. Desisan, rintihan, dan desahan lain. Melepasnya sesaat untuk menarik paksa kaos Luhan dari tubuhnya. Mencampakan fabrik itu di salah satu sudut ranjang. Sehun menelusuri setiap sisi tubuh terbuka Luhan dengan tangan lihai.

Kecupan basah mendarat di bahu bersih, membasahinya dengan saliva dan mengotorinya dengan ruam dan bekas gigitan. Luhan melenguh dan menaruh kepala di bahu Sehun, 4 atau lima kancing kemeja Sehun sudah tanggal. Menarik kasar di sana sini sebelum kemudian semakin mendekap Sehun ketika nipple kemerahannya mendapat atensi, tenggelam dalam kehangatan mulut basah.

Sehun melumat dan menggigit sebelah nipple Luhan, pelan dan kasar. Sebelah tangan memelintir nipple lainnya, menarik, membelai, menyiksanya dengan berbagai cara. Saliva Luhan semakin deras hingga jatuh lalim di dadanya sendiri, bercampur dengan milik Sehun yang sudah memandikannya.

"Akhhh.. Hahhhnnh.. Sehhhunn..khhgghh.. "

Desahan keras bersama lenyapnya seluruh kancing kemeja Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. "Ini kemeja baru –hhhh- Luhan, kau harus menggantinya nanti.. "

Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun kembali pada nipple lainnya yang sudah menegang. "Ngghhkh.. –kau memilikiku sebagai gantinya.. "

Sehun menolak dan tetap mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan yang berkerut dahi dengan tangan lunglai di bahunya. Nafas keduanya berat dan tersengal.

"Sehhuunn.. "

Luhan mencium bahu Sehun, menjilatnya dengan kepala bersandar. Menggesek ereksinya yang menekan perut Sehun. Ia sudah sangat tegang tapi Sehun malah berhenti. Kepalanya pusing hanya memikirkan kenikmatan dan tubuhnya panas menginginkan rangsang.

Sehun melenguh tertahan merasakan tekanan di perut dan gesekan celah bokong Luhan di kejantanannya yang masih terjerat. Perlahan mendorong Luhan untuk terjatuh di ranjang. Tubuh lunglai Luhan pasrah dalam tekanan tubuhnya. Udara malam musim dingin terus membelai mereka namun kehangatan dalam pergulatan nafsu memang tak terkalahkan lagi. Sehun menanggalkan seluruh bawahan Luhan dengan mudah. Disusul seluruh fabrik di tubuhnya sendiri.

Luhan hanya menatap nanar ketika Sehun kembali menepis jarak. Kulit hangat basah bersentuhan tanpa penghalang. Sehun melukis setiap bahu dan dada Luhan dengan ruam merah menyala. Mencium sayang, mengecup panas, menghisap –melumat rakus dan menggigit gemas. Tangannya meremas milik Luhan yang sudah basah oleh precum.

Luhan mengerang, merasa sesak dan menggeliat di bawah dominasi. Sepasang tangan mengangkat dan merentangkan kakinya lebih lebar. Luhan mendesah pelan ketika Sehun mengecup dan menggigit pahanya, semakin naik dan meninggalkan tak hanya satu dua kissmark menyala di paha dalam.

Desahan keras menjadi rintihan sakit. Sehun sudah memasukkan jari tengahnya dengan bantuan cairan precum Luhan sebagai pelumasnya. Menerobos masuk diikuti reflek menghindar Luhan. Ia membawa pinggulnya menjauh dari jari Sehun dengan siku bertumpu di permukaan kasur. "Arrggkkh –Sehunn!"

"Luhan.. –Tenanglah.. " sebelah tangan putih pucat menarik tubuh Luhan kembali pasrah dibawahnya. Kecupan sayang dan lumatan sabar mendarat di bahu hingga leher yang lebih tua, menuai desahan pelan. Jari tengah menusuk lebih dalam, bergerak dalam himpitan dinding sempit rectum kemerahan Luhan. Sebelah tangan Luhan menutupi matanya yang meneteskan air.

Jari telunjuk mendorong masuk. Luhan berjengit dan merintih, gemetaran dan memegang lengan Sehun kuat. Ia terengah dan mendesis kesakitan ketika dua jari itu bergerak bersama dalam dirinya. Menuntut lebih banyak ruang di sana. Sakit, perih dan penuh.

Sehun menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuka lebih banyak ruang, mengikutsertakan jari manisnya tanpa menunggu lama. Menggerus Luhan dalam gesekan dalam. Luhan melenguh keras, tubuhnya kaku dan berkontraksi pada rektumnya.

"Sshhttt.. Luhan, tenanglah… "

Sehun mengecup pelipis Luhan sebelum kemudian meraup bibir bengkaknya. Membawanya dalam tarian basah dalam mulut Luhan. Membuainya dalam sensasi nikmat yang mengalihkan. Tangan Sehun yang bebas juga meninggalkan pinggang ramping Luhan, beralih memanjakan kejantanan tegak yang menekan perutnya. Menuai lebih banyak desahan yang lebih tua.

Ketiga jarinya akhirnya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Entah sudah cukup atau belum. Sehun tak tau pasti. Namun sensasi sesak sakit menyiksa di bawah sana juga tak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia memposisikan kedua kaki Luhan di bahunya. Luhan menatap sayu kejantanan mereka yang bersentuhan karena posisi mereka yang berhadapan tanpa jarak. Tegak, tegang dengan cairan precum keduanya mengalir dan menetes membuat keduanya semakin terbakar.

Sehun meratakan cairan precum di seluruh kejantanannya sambil kembali mencium Luhan untuk mengalihkan. Luhan mendekap Sehun dengan kedua tangan. Menahan nafas ketika merasakan ujung tumpul kejantanan Sehun di permukaan rektumnya. Nafas terengah mereka menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Lakukan-hhh –Sehun."

Merangsek masuk. Lenguhan dan desahan tertahan Luhan mengikuti. Ciuman terlepas begitu saja. Sehun menggeram pelan dalam nafas beratnya ketika ia mendorong lebih kuat, masuk lebih dalam dan seutuhnya tenggelam dalam hentakan kedua. Dinding rectum langsung melumat dari dalam. Tekanan yang diberikan lebih menyiksa dari yang dibayangkannya.

Luhan menjerit tertahan dan tremor menyelimutinya. Kakinya lunglai dan tangannya mendekap erat leher si pirang. Perih dan panas, ia berharap mati rasa karena tusukannya seakan menembus perutnya, mengaduknya dan terasa di tenggorokannya. Nafasnya tertahan oleh gumpalan imajiner di tenggorokannya. Mulutnya terbuka mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan saliva mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Shhhshh.. Luhan, tenanglah… biarkan dirimu terbiasa.. Hahhhgh.. –dan terima keberada –anku… " Sehun menenangkan dalam sensasi nikmat menyiksa yang menyelimuti kejantanannya sendiri. Sempit dengan denyutan menekan, seakan melumat untuk meleburkan kejantananya. Sehun mendesis lagi, membelai punggung telanjang Luhan yang terangkat, melengkung padanya. Basah saliva Luhan mengaliri bahunya.

Sehun membawanya dalam ciuman memabukkan lagi. Perlahan menarik keluar miliknya menuai kerutan tersiksa di dahi Luhan. Luhan merintih tertahan ketika Sehun mendorong miliknya masuk lagi, dalam hentakan konstan yang menggesek keseluruhan dinding rectum Luhan.

Luhan dengan mata terpejam, sangat yakin dapat merasakan tekstur kejantanan Sehun di tubuhnya. Kedalaman hentakan membuat kepalanya sakit menerima rangsang.

Penetrasi mulai dilakukan dengan lebih teratur. Masuk dan keluar dengan ritme konstan yang semakin cepat. Setiap sentinya tak terlupakan dengan sensasi yang semakin menenggelamkan. Desahan semakin keras ketika akhirnya benda tumpul itu menemukan prostatnya. Semakin dalam dan semakin kasar.

"Nhhnn.. Sehh –hunnhh.. "

Nafas keduanya semakin berat dan sering tertahan diantara tusukan-tusukan yang tepat sasaran. Sehun terus masuk begitu dalam hingga seperti mendobrak perutnya, mengaduknya dalam goncangan gerakan kasar keduanya. Desahan Luhan mengalun keras setiap kejantanan Sehun pelak menyodok prostatnya. Dalam dan keras hingga Luhan hanya melihat putih dan berganti menjadi bintang yang berkelip anarkis.

"Ahh.. Se –hun! Sehunn! hhhahh.. "

Sehun mengulum bibir Luhan lagi, mengigit keras sebelum mengirim lidahnya untuk kembali menjajah. Kedua organ lunak itu bertemu di mulut terbuka Luhan, bertaut dalam lelehan saliva. Nafas mereka semakin putus-putus. Dengan gerakan di bawah sana semakin cepat.

Luhan nyaris hanya melihat putih ketika dirinya terus terdorong. Sementara Sehun semakin berdenyut setiap ujung tumpulnya menabrak kuat di dalam sana. Meremas miliknya yang sudah basah tak terkira. Precumnya mulai cukup untuk menjadi pelumas, mengalir dari celah sempit yang tercipta dari tarikan sebelum dorongan, bercampur cairan merah hasil gerusan.

"Nnhh.. Aku nyaris.. –Sehunnhh!"

Penetrasi atas sudah berakhir karena kini keduanya sibuk meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Mengabaikan saliva yang mengalir bebas dari mulut terbuka mereka.

"Aku –juga!"

Sehun mendorong sekuat mungkin hingga Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menekan lebih dalam dan dalam seakan ingin menerobos hingga perut Luhan ketika melepaskan klimaksnya. Berharap dapat mengirim cairan kentalnya sampai ke perut yang lebih tua. Jelas mustahil!

Luhan bergetar hebat, mendongak dengan mulut mengeluarkan jeritan sunyi dan mata terbuka kehilangan iris coklatnya. Lidahnya terjulur berkilat saliva yang juga tremor. Saat itu juga klimaksnya tiba, menyembur mengenai dada dan perut keduanya bahkan terpercik di wajah Sehun yang tenggelam dalam atensi untuknya setelah putih menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam rengkuhannya setelah tubuh itu terlepas dari klimaksnya. Lemas dalam perlindungannya. Tungkai-tungkai lemah terjatuh dari bahunya, Sehun melepas kejantanannya dan diikuti cairan pekat kemerahan kental mengalir dari rectum berdenyut Luhan. Sepertinya ia berhasil menggerus dinding dalam Luhan lebih banyak dari harapannya.

"Sehun.. "

Sehun mendapati Luhan menatap nanar langit-langit kamar. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia menunduk dan mencium dahi basah Luhan sebelum mengangkat tubuh lunglai itu hati-hati. Membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Maafkan aku.. sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa menghadiri kelas nanti."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sehun menghujaninya dengan kecupan ringan yang manis. Pintu kamar mandi bedebum tertutup menelan sosok keduanya.

Tbc/End?

* * *

><p>Hasil frustasi mau kuliah lagi.. -_-<p>

Saya berpikir lama untuk menentukan apakah ini PWP atau bukan. Karena kalau saya berniat membuat chapter baru pun mungkin juga basah seks dengan posisi lain. Apakah sebaiknya ini oneshoot?

#Hhha!

Oke, terima kasih bagi yang berkenan baca tulisan tanpa plot ini.. XD

Mind to review?


End file.
